This Planet's Worth
Summary On the Gokai Galleon, after seeing more of the Zangyack Empire's invasion of the Earth, Captain Marvelous has Navi use its abilities to find a clue that the Greatest Treasure can be reached by asking someone dressed in black. While searching to no avail, they come across a student in a black school uniform who claims to know where the Treasure is. The boy talks about the Super Sentai that the Gokaigers became in their earlier battle, with Captain Marvelous revealing that their power comes from the Ranger Keys. The boy asks to take a picture of the captain with his Ranger Key in order to steal it, only to fail and run away after revealing he lied about knowing about the Treasure. However, Captain Marvelous realizes that the boy swiped his Shinken Red Key during the fight and goes after him with Ahim following to keep him from doing anything wrong. Through Captain Marvelous finds him, the boy refuses to give up the only protection Earth has since the Super Sentai teams disappeared, revealing that his grandfather died in the first Zangyack invasion during the Legend War. This makes Captain Marvelous remember his planet being invaded by the Zangyack Empire and being saved by a warrior dressed only in red who gave him the Ranger Keys and Navi, directing him to find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. The Zangyack Empire's invasion forces resume their attack under Action Commander Bongan. Giving the boy his Mobirates, Captain Marvelous stands by as he transforms into Shinken Red and fights the Gormin as the rest of the Gokai Galleon crew arrives. But when Bongan overpowers the student, Captain Marvelous takes back his things before asking the boy if the planet had actual value. Liking the boy's answer, Captain Marvelous and his crew confront the Action Commander and take out the soldiers. Assuming the forms of the Dekarangers and then of the Hurricaneger and Gouraiger ninja teams, the Gokaigers assume the forms of Shinken Red, Gao Red, Magi Red, Gosei Red, and Geki Red to defeat him. However, Development Technical Officer Insarn uses her new invention to revive Bongan and enlarge him and three Zugormin to giant sizes. Gokai Red calls in the Gokai Galleon and launches the four Gokai Machines to take out two of the Zugormin. The Gokaigers then combine their Gokai Machines to form Gokaioh, taking out both the last Zugormin and Bongan with the student watching. Soon after, the Gokai Gallon sets sail with the rest of the crew unsure about their captain's reasons along with Navi's clue being apparently a fluke. However, the prophesied man in black, bearing the crest of Magitopia on his robes, watches them sail off into the sunset. Cast * Tomokazu Seki Narrator, Mobirates, Gokai Saber, Gokai Gun (voice) * Yuki Yamada Joe Gibken/GokaiBlue * Mao Ichimichi Luka Millfy/GokaiYellow * Ryota Ozawa Captain Marvelous/GokaiRed * Yui Koike Ahim de Famille/GokaiPink * Kazuki Shimizu Don Dogoier/GokaiGreen * Yukari Tamura Navi (voice) * Hirofumi Nojima Waruzu Giru (voice) * Kouji Ishii Damaras (voice) * Kikuko Inoue Insarn (voice) * Gaku Shindo Barizorg (voice) * Toru Furuya Aka Red (voice) * Atsushi Hashimoto Kai Ozu/MagiRed * Kousei Hirota Bongan (voice)